


A selfie with yours truly

by Hisagi90



Series: Prompt Answers [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crack, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fic, museum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 05:38:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5572957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hisagi90/pseuds/Hisagi90
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I saw you taking selfies and I wondered if I could take one with you?" Stiles asked with a big grin on his face.</p><p>The second eyebrow joined the first and the guy stared at Stiles without answering.</p><p>Stiles' grin didn't disappear, but he added, "Please?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	A selfie with yours truly

**Author's Note:**

> Based on “I saw you taking selfies and I wondered if I could take one with you” AU from this prompt [post](http://blamethewolf.tumblr.com/post/112302084659).
> 
> Another short thing I posted on tumblr, but forgot to post here! Probably because it's not so long.

_'I can do this, I can do this.'_

Stiles swallowed.

_'No, I really, really can't.'_

His best friend Scott was sending him worried looks and he knew, that their group would move on soon. So Stiles swallowed again and nodded to himself, before he walked across the room to the TDH (Tall, Dark and Handsome) who was looking at his phone.

The guy looked up when Stiles stopped in front of him and raised an eyebrow in silent question.

"I saw you taking selfies and I wondered if I could take one with you?" Stiles asked with a big grin on his face.

The second eyebrow joined the first and the guy stared at Stiles without answering.

Stiles' grin didn't disappear, but he added, "Please?"

TDH's lips twitched and he asked, "And what do I get out of it?"

"A selfie with yours truly?"

The guy choked laughter. "How could I say no to that?"

Stiles' grin turned into a real smile and he moved a bit closer. "Right?" 

TDH sighed and motioned for Stiles to come closer, so they could take a picture. Stiles flailed around, trying to get his phone out of his pocket while the guy just watched with a smirk on his face. _'That asshole. An admittedly attractive one, but still an asshole.'_

They took a few pictures before Stiles found them good enough. He wanted to thank the guy, when he was pulled in and found himself looking at another phone.

"Um. What are you doing?"

TDH snorted and took another picture. "Taking selfies."

"No shit, Sherlock. But why do you want a picture of me?"

"That one guard near us told me not to take pictures of the artwork."

Stiles looked at TDH and waited for further explanation. TDH sighed and continued, "I told him I took selfies and he winked at me and said he knows that."

"So he was hitting on you. And? Let's be honest, you are hot. Probably half of the people here want to hit on you."

TDH startled and gave him a weird look.

"What? Just because I'm not in your league, doesn't mean I can't admit that."

"Well then we should take some more selfies around the museum."

"Um," Stiles answered eloquently.

"I'm asking you to spend time with me."

"You really have to work on your questions. But yes, yes. I'm on board with that," Stiles nodded his head along before he remembered that he wasn't alone here. "Just let me tell my friends-" He stopped as he turned around and didn't see Scott or anyone else. Well, if they didn't notice him missing yet, he might as well stay away a bit longer. "Oh, well, who cares." Stiles said, sent off a short message to Scott and turned back to the guy.

"So what's your name? Though I don't mind calling you TDH in my head."

TDH lifted an eyebrow as if to say, that he probably didn't want to know, before he grunted out, "Derek."

Stiles smiled. "I'm Stiles. And yes that's a name."

TD-Derek smiled in answer and it was breathtaking. "Let's go then."

Stiles hummed and fell into step with Derek. "So how about getting something to eat afterwards?"

"Well see."

"See what?"

"How good you are at keeping away people that want to flirt with me."

Stiles threw his head back and laughed. "Oh, leave that up to me. But why me?"

Derek turned to look at him, his smile still on his face. "Because you honestly just wanted a selfie."

"Well, I'm a special snowflake."

"Good for me then."

And if a text message from Scott a few hours later reminded Stiles that he was supposed to be out with friends, well, he had too much fun with Derek. Because that guy was seriously good at misinterpreting the art in the museum.


End file.
